RWBY: Four weeks after
by Fapodapolus
Summary: The girls of team RWBY find them selves in a strange new world with no recollection of how they got there, they have no dust, no aura, no semblances. And worst of all? There are zombies everywhere. A fanfic I am making due to dare/challenge


Ruby Rose's eyes begin to slowly open, the world around her was blurred and coming into focus slowly as she sat up, she quickly noticed the rest of her team laying face down on the roof of some building, they too were quickly regaining consciousness. It took Ruby a minute for the world around her to stop spinning so she could properly stand and look around. "Hey guys...Where are we?" She asked as she noticed the burning buildings and flying rescue choppers. She inhaled the disgusting smell of smoke and decaying corpses as the sounds of screams, gunfire, and explosions echoed through the air.

"I don't know Ruby, but I don't think we're in Vale anymore..." Blake spoke, groaning as she and the other three got to their feet."Well where are we then? How the hell did we get here?" Yang asked as she looked around, noticing a lot of different weapons all over the rooftops. While she was doing this, Weiss was headed for the door "Well we won't find out just standing around here now will we?" She opens the door and heads down the stairs to the next floor, the rest of the team following close behind her.

Upon reaching the next floor the team saw a man standing in the middle of the hall, his back facing them. "Uhh...Excuse me, sir!?" The man turned quickly as Ruby approached him "Can you tell us where we are-" before Ruby could finish her sentence the man let out a loud scream and charged at Ruby grabbing her by the shoulders and biting down hard into her neck. To which Blake and Yang attempted to shoot at only to hear a few clicks in response, no ammo. The girls both looked bewildered. They knew that they had plenty of ammo on them before, but it was now all gone. While they were trying to figure out what was happening, Weiss acted quickly and stabbed the man through the head before it could do any more damage.

"W-What the hell was wrong with that guy!?" Ruby cried out as she clutched her bleeding neck. Blake had entered a nearby room after finding her guns had no ammo "The guy was insane obviously." She noticed two pistols laying on the table and picked them up. "Our guns have lost their ammo as well. So we can't just shoot anyone else like that for now." By now the heat was beginning to get to them "Guys, I'm not sure if you were aware but we just killed a man...And more urgently...This building is on FIRE!" Weiss exclaimed as she continued down the hall "We don't have time to just be standing around!" The other three looked to each other and nod. Soon they came to an open elevator and quickly piled inside, Weiss hitting the down button, making the door shut behind them.

Ruby slumps against the wall of the elevator, her neck still bleeding from the bite. Which worried Blake for obvious reasons "She doesn't look too good..." The elevator began to fill with smoke, and eventually stopped. "...I think we're stuck-" Weiss walked over to the door and began trying to pry it open "No shit Yang, now help me already! We can get Ruby medical attention once we're out!" Yang nodded, and helped Weiss push the doors open. As they did, the doors made a horribly loud grinding noise. Shortly after the team heard a collective roar coming from throughout the building, and were met with a blazing fire and thick smoke that made it difficult to see.

Just ahead of her Weiss saw a silenced sub machine gun and quickly ran over and grabbed it. Yang had picked the injured Ruby up and onto her back. Not long after they were out of the elevator a large horde of people much like the one that had attacked Ruby rushed towards them some attempting to run through the fire to get to them. Weiss and Blake began firing at the horde as they began moving forward, the only path that wasn't blocked by fire. The attackers seemed to go down quickly enough though and the girls managed to win with no more major injuries. Eventually they made it to the lobby of the hotel, and took notice of a red metal door across the hall. They quickly made there way over and attempted to open it only to find it locked. Prompting Weiss to begin knocking on it in frustration "Hey! Anyone in there!? Open the damn door!"

They heard people on the other side, and although they couldn't make out what was being said it was clear it was an argument. "We have someone wounded, please!" Silence. A few seconds later the door unlocked and a large black man opened the door, motioning them to come in "Inside, quickly!" he yelled. The girls quickly rushed inside and the man shut the door behind him. They saw 4 people. The man who opened the door for them, holding a pump shotgun, a man in a baseball cap holding a crowbar and a woman holding an axe. There was also a man in a white suit and blue dress shirt, a sub machine gun sitting on the table next to him.

"What the hell is wrong with these people!? What's going on here!?" Yang yelled, panicking more than a little since her sister was bleeding out on her back. "Don't you have any idea what's going on out there? It's a god damn zombie apocalypse!" The suited man, this one wearing a white suit and blue dress shirt had responded, not using too nice of a tone either.

The girls seemed shocked, and for good reason as well. Being dropped into a strange world in the middle of an apocalypse, and their weapons, auras, and semblances didn't seem to be working properly? A wave of despair came over them, as they realized the danger they were in seeing as one of them could have killed Ruby. The woman motioned for them to set Ruby down. "Sit down, we'll help your friend and explain what is going on, since you seem to have missed it somehow..."


End file.
